dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Mittelt (BIV)
Mittelt was formerly an Angel who lived in Heaven with a frivolous attitude, who took an interest in inflicting harm on others and laughing at the misery of others (especially humans). This was what eventually led to her falling - her Pride in herself, in who, rather, what, she is and how she is "superior" to lowly humans and Devils. This feeling was amplified after her falling. She was the first member of the "Fallen Church" organization and the figurehead leader to it. Mittelt is a supporting character in the fanfiction idea DxD: Black Ice, Fallen Church. Appearance Mittelt has blonde hair which is stylized into twintails with a big black ribbon, with white frills lining the top of the ribbon. Her hair is usually unkempt, with the sides going up and down as if she had just gotten out of bed, with her bangs being uneven and sloppily combed. Mittelt's skin is fair and considered beautiful for a girl of her age and her striking blue eyes shine like the ocean - though that merely makes it easy to spot her mischievous nature. She is commonly seen with a fang coming out of her mouth or even she talks upping her adorableness, but some simply shake their head at seeing her trying her hardest to act like an adorable and innocent girl. Before Mittelt had her revelation during the seventh volume, Mittelt wore a black and white Gothic Lolita attire, consisting of a black dress with white frills and a large black bow on the front with a green jewel, presumably and emerald, embedded in the collar, with white thigh-high socks and black shoes. After Mittelt's revelation, her attire changed slightly - though it was still inspired by Gothic Lolita-styled clothing. It consists of a black headband and a black shoulder cape with white frills lining the edges with a blue rose pinned into the collar, over a white dress and skirt with frills at the top and bottom. She wears fingerless black gloves which run down past her elbow with white crosses on the back of her hand that has a blue ribbon wrapped around her forearm. She still wears white thigh-high socks and black shoes, however, the shoes now have white crosses on the top of them. Her hair is also cleaner and brighter and styled slightly differently than before, as they now dip down, appearing to be longer when before it was all bundled up and left out to the side like an afterthought. Personality Mittelt appears to be a joyful, upbeat girl at first glance - one that you might find at your local high school or even middle school. However, she can actually be quite cruel and cynical, and was a supremacist, largely against humans. She believed that she, as an Angel or Fallen Angel, was much better than any human out there - regardless of their power. With no regard or feeling no regret, she inflicts pain onto her opponents as if torturing them, dragging out the fight just for the fun of it. Though with that said, Mittelt can be quite mischievous, enjoying pranks and poking fun at others. When she talks about something she likes, she is quite enthusiastic about it - with her cheeks reddening as she becomes more excited as she rambles on and on about her interests. Though a Fallen Angel and a being who has lived longer than any human alive, as she was born during the Great War between the Three Factions, she can act like a young girl that she was never able to be. After her revelation, her personality changed slightly. She became gentler and nicer, however, as a tradeoff, she became a bit more possessive of Sigurd. Mittelt also stopped being lazy in her own training and began to work several times harder than she was before her revelation, showing such an extreme diligence that it rivals the Angels' workaholic nature. History Not much is known about Mittelt's past, however, it is known that she was born shortly after the Three Factions war started, but she never knew who her parents were. However, due to the high power that she was born with, it is speculated that her parents were quite powerful, or at the very least, one was. Though Mittelt possesses vague recollection of her past, mostly because of her appearing to be "arrogant" towards humans and of her falling, she is actually unsure as to who she used to be - though she doesn't really care either way. After joining the Grigori, she ended up being the fourth-member of Raynare's group, a Fallen Angel who had recently unlocked her second pair of wings. However, after being sent to an abandoned Church in Kuoh, Mittelt was forced into a difficult decision - but it was one that would keep her alive. Siding with Sigurd due to the ultimatum he had given her, she would become the first official member of Fallen Church, a small-scale organization affiliated with the Grigori, created by Sigurd and Brynhildr, and the figurehead of that organization, allowing Sigurd and Brynhildr to work from the shadows. Powers and Abilities Enhanced Strength - As a Fallen Angel, Mittelt naturally possesses a higher degree of strength than regular humans. Dohnaseek, a Fellow Fallen Angel and follower of Raynare, previously commented that Mittelt possessed a physical prowess higher than he did when he was her age. Enhanced Speed - As a Fallen Angel, Mittelt naturally possesses greater speed than regular humans. Dohnaseek, a Fellow Fallen Angel and follower of Raynare, previously commented that Mittelt was almost faster than he could keep track of, but due to his much higher experience in combat, he could still vaguely keep track of her movements. Prodigious Talent - When Mittelt was born, she possessed a large amount of talent and potential due to her parents. With this talent, she is able to understand things easier than most people, though because of her arrogant personality and her loss of memory, she hardly ever tries in anything, leading to wasted potential. Light-based Weapons - As a Fallen Angel, Mittelt is capable of creating weapons made out of Light, which is very harmful towards Devils and other creatures of darkness, such as Vampires. Her Light weapons are pink in color. Immense Magic Power - Mittelt possesses an enormous amount of magical power, allowing her to create powerful weapons out of Light. However, she has no training in being a Magician. Flight - As a Fallen Angel, Mittelt can fly with crow-like wings which are compared to the color of coal. She has one pair of wings, however, it is mentioned by the other Fallen Angels that she is close to gaining a second pair of wings. Trivia *Mittelt is one of the characters from canon DxD who has a changed plot and history. *She becomes fearful of Sigurd after he shows his true colors as his "Black Ice" persona. **Because of her fright towards him, when he asks her to do something, she always does it right away. *Celestia Báthory has a "Love-hate" relationship towards Mittelt. **The exact reason is unknown, but it could be because she drank Mittelt's blood and found it delicious. *BIV stands for "Black Ice Verse", for those who are curious. Category:Canon Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:Canon Female Characters Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Canon Fallen Angels Category:Fanon Fallen Angels Category:Grigori